


Extra Extra Practice!!

by carggy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic, Some Plot, Super Light Angst, Volleyball Dorks in Love, i was gonna write fluff but then it turned to smut, kageyama is self conscious, thats really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carggy/pseuds/carggy
Summary: Every single day, after practice, Kageyama would be led behind the large gymnasium by his best friend, Hinata, and everyday, they would practice with each other.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	Extra Extra Practice!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is probably the first, real fic that I'm posting online. Hinata and Kageyama might be OOC,, I'm sorrysafalsjff. This was just something that I piled together like two weeks ago and now finished editing. I hope it's not too bad, haha. Some bits might not make sense,, it's very loosely beta'd (by myself orz)  
> Also, sorry if the smut iS HORRIBLE AHH,,, I'm trying to get the hang of writing actual stories.

Every single day, after practice, Kageyama would be led behind the large gymnasium by his best friend, Hinata, and everyday, they would practice with each other.

At first, it started small, Kageyama had thought nothing of it. It was something as simple as ‘extra extra practice’. Or, at least, that’s what Hinata had called it. Once, when they were the ones to lock up the gym, and everyone had left, Hinata had requested for more tosses from Kageyama.

“What the hell?” Kageyama questioned incredulously, “C’mon, haven’t you had enough already? As much as I would  _ love  _ to toss to you, we need to catch up with the rest of the team, or else, you know how Daichi will react.”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember… But, please? Just a few more?” begged Hinata.

“The others are waiting for us.” Kageyama replied tersely. He knew that if he was swept off his feet and ended up tossing, there would be no end. Kageyama had to stand his ground or else they would get in trouble with Daichi. That was something he didn’t want to deal with, no matter how much volleyball he could get to play. Daichi was someone they absolutely did not want to mess with, they knew, from their first hand experience, of course. 

“Just… Just one,” Hinata was pleading, on his knees, and gazing up at Kageyama with his large, chocolatey brown eyes, small droplets twinkling at the edges of his eyes. 

It was surely something to make Kageyama cave. Ever since he had started getting closer to Hinata, he also started to develop new emotions towards him. It was something he couldn’t quite pinpoint yet, but it was something. It was strong, possessive, even, and it made him feel so very uneasy, so uneasy that it had affected him in volleyball before. These new emotions made his life difficult, and he didn't know what to do with them, besides push them away, which is what he did. However, it seemed like he had no control over them sometimes, like right now. 

Staring back at those large, pleading eyes, Kageyama couldn’t help but to give in, with cheeks flushing red, masked by the darkening of the sky. 

“F-fine. Stop crying, dumbass, but if we get in trouble, it’s all on you,” he said, hoping that Hinata was too busy cheering to catch his slight stutter.

“Don’t worry! I have a great idea! Why don’t we just tell them that we already left cause we thought they did! Or like, I don’t know, something like that! Let’s just go behind the gym, okay? We can practice there!” Hinata bubbled excitedly.

“That idea sounds absolutely stupid.” 

“You’re stupid, Bakageyama! You couldn’t spot a good idea if it was a kilometer away!”

“That’s ‘cause a kilometer is far!”

“Shut up!”

“Whatever.”

The two of them walked together, Hinata pulling out his phone to send a text to Daichi, reaching the area behind the gym with one dissatisfied grunt from Kageyama. 

And they would do that, everytime the both of them locked up together, and then eventually, to the point where they volunteered to lock up so they could spend their extra time together. Then everyday after that, they went behind the gym to do their extra practice. 

And everyday, the confusing emotions would swell up in Kageyama. Everyday, they would bloom more and more flowers, filled with the sweetest of juices that Kageyama couldn’t understand. The more he basked in Hinata’s warmth, the more the buds blossomed and the more they swelled in him, suffocating most of his present thoughts. These surging feelings made him notice the smallest details he hadn’t noticed before about Hinata. When they were sitting down together, exhausted from their extra practice, his eyes wound up lingering all over him. His gaze staring hard at the way his hands clutched his water bottle, long and slender, petite and soft, yet rough and filled with calluses from all the spiking. He noticed the way Hinata would often leave a small string of saliva when he was parting from drinking the water bottle. He had desperately wanted to catch it with his own mouth, and he had noticed how that thought had confused him. He had watched how sweat dribbled down Hinata’s temple and onto his cheek and he noticed how it stirred something deep within his abdomen, something hot and warm. He watched how Hinata’s chest rose and fell steadily with each breath he took. He watched how Hinata’s thighs flexed and unflexed from under him with each subtle movement he made, and he noted how he himself wished to be between those thighs, and how he had desperately wanted to kiss and mark them. By now, the warmth began to pool even deeper within his abdomen and his desire for Hinata only grew, but so did his unnerving confusion.

Why was he feeling this way? Why did he want him so badly, all of this confused Kageyama, and this new situation intimidated him. He didn’t want to feel this way, he didn’t want to be confused, and he didn’t want to not feel in control of his emotions. Despite all the glee that had emerged from staring at Hinata, and despite the fun he was having tossing to Hinata, he didn’t want to be so unsure of himself, he didn’t want to feel this way. 

“I think we should stop our extra practice.” Kageyama blurted without thinking, his emotions of uncertainty and fear building up.

Hinata snapped his head up at the sudden outburst. Eyes widening and lips parting. “What..? Why? Aren’t you having fun? I mean, like, it’s extra practice, too? Why stop?” He asked in disbelief.

“See, that’s… That’s it. I don’t know. I just…” Kageyama grunted. Why had he said that? Now Hinata was looking at him with a hurt expression, and slowly started drawing back, eyes slowly welling up, his face starting to flush. This was an expression he didn’t see often, and it was an expression he didn’t want to see. Taken aback, Kageyama tried to remove that expression from his face so-

Wait, why was he doing this? He was still so confused. Why was he himself hurt from seeing Hinata like this? 

“It’s not that I don’t like it.” Kageyama mumbled out, meekly. “I just think we should stop,” he said, regaining his posture.

“But, why?” Hinata sputtered out, hurt growing more and more prevalent on his face, his eyes growing glossier with each passing moment. “It’s not- Nothing is- What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing, just-”

Before Kageyama could finish his sentence, he noticed how Hinata had abruptly stood up. Confused, he watched as Hinata walked towards him and motioned for him to stand as well. He, glancing at the ginger, noticing the serious expression on his face, obliged, for a reason he wasn’t completely sure why. He watched as the ginger took a deep breath and then he was suddenly pushed against the wall, with an unexpected force. He let out a groan of pain before it was silenced by Hinata’s lips on his. Hinata began kissing Kageyama fervently, making sloppy noises as he bit onto Kageyama’s bottom lip, making him moan, and him taking that chance to slip his tongue into Kageyama’s mouth. 

Kageyama’s confusion was pushed away and what took its place was a vigorous feeling of lust and desire, the warmth that stirred before growing larger. Asserting as much dominance, he danced tongues with Hinata, fighting for entrance. Cunningly, he palmed Hinata through his shorts, making him gasp, and therefore giving up the opportunity to slip his tongue into Hinata’s mouth. Smirking into their kiss, Kageyama pulled Hinata’s hair back, allowing himself to dive further into their kiss, barely stopping to breathe. Overwhelmed with lust, Kageyama pulled out of the ginger boy’s mouth, leaving a line of saliva between the two. Gazing at the flushed cheeks and feeling panting breaths between the two of them, warmth taking up the place where they were just connected, made Kageyama feel restless. A sort that made him want more.

He leaned back in, but instead of kissing him like normal, he kissed elsewhere. He planted his lips on the corner of the flushed boy’s lips, on his cheeks, on his temple, and then on his neck. He bit and sucked at the flesh and the neck until a bright red mark marked his place. Then he moved down towards Hinata’s collarbone, biting another mark there, taking in Hinata’s whipmers, then unbuttoned the top half of his shirt to reveal his chest, despite Hinata’s superficial protests, and made much more marks until it felt like he was marked all over from his chest up. 

At this point, Hinata was a mess, his hair was a mess, his eyes were wide, his cheeks crimson, his mouth agape, and he was marked with numerous kiss marks, which made Kageyama smirk.

_ I did that. _

Kageyama pulled Hinata back into another kiss, kissing, licking, and mouthing all over Hinata’s lips. Hinata bit onto Kageyama’s bottom lip for entrance, which was granted, and he was all over Kageyama, as Kageyama had been all over Hinata before. Hinata moved them away from the wall and set them on the ground, hips straddling Kageyama’s thighs. 

Flushed, Hinata breathed out, “C-Can I…?”

Unsure what he was agreeing to, Kageyama gave a slight nod and Hinata began pushing his shorts down, pulling out his fully erect cock. Kageyama stared for a moment in awe, at the sight of the pulsating cock in front of him, the pink tip throbbing with want, until he realised his own shorts were being pushed down, too. What he wasn’t expecting was that he was also hard, with his tip dripping. What he definitely wasn’t expecting was when Hinata pushed their two tips together, a jolt of pleasure waved through them both.

“Ah--Hinata, do that,” Kageyama gasped out, “do that a-again.”

And Hinata did, this time, using both of their whole lengths instead. Hinata had rubbed them against each other, his hand jerking the both of them off at once, both their hips grinding at each other, their leaking precum mixing together, allowing for smoother thrusts that sent pleasures tremoring throughout the both of them. 

Hinata leaned in closer, breaths shallow at Kageyama’s neck. “Ah-- That’s good Kageyama, keep doing that…” Hinata whimpered coyly into his ear, his warm breath tickling Kageyama’s heightened senses.

Kageyama began to thrust up at a steady pace, wanting to feel Hinata’s hand more, feel Hinata’s cock throb harder against him, he wanted to feel Hinata’s thighs squeeze against his as he thrust. He wanted all of it, and he got it, he took in the overwhelming sensation with welcoming arms. He wanted more praise, he thirsted for all of Hinata, he wanted him so much. It wasn’t much longer until Hinata’s breath shuddered and his hand started to tremble, releasing his milky white semen all over Kageyama’s clothes while he was chanting out Kageyama’s name and praises towards him. Kageyama came, too, shortly after, revelling in the sensation of Hinata trembling because of  _ him _ , Hinata cumming because of what  _ they _ did, and of the feeling of pleasure and satisfaction. 

_ Oh, that’s what the emotion is. It’s love, isn’t it? _

_ I love Hinata. _

Wavering ever so slightly, Hinata slowly got up, and planted himself on his knees next to Kageyama, doing his best to wipe away their mixed semen off of Kageyama’s clothes. 

“Don’t, uh, don’t worry about it,” Kageyama said, getting up on his feet. 

“Uh, yeah,” replied Hinata, awkward tension rising in the air.

“So-” Hinata was cut off by Kageyama pulling him into another breathy kiss.

“Let’s keep doing practice, yeah?” Kageyama looked away, sheepishly, feeling self conscious all of sudden.

“Yeah! Alright!” Hinata beamed brightly, severing any sort of tension there was.

…

A few weeks later, like Kageyama had said, they kept doing their extra practice, but it never led to much other than kissing. Every single day, after practice, Kageyama would be led behind the large gymnasium by his best friend, Hinata, and everyday, they would kiss each other, of course, not after practicing a little bit. 

But, Kageyama was not yet satiated.

_ Best friend… I don’t like how that sounds. _

In the middle of one of their extra-practice-turned-kissing-sessions, Kageyama had mustered up the courage that he had pent up for weeks to stop and ask, breathlessly, “What are we?”

“What?” whined a panting Hinata, trying to go back in for more kisses, “What do you mean?”

“What’s our…” Kageyama’s brows furrowed in distress, self consciousness tinged his words, “relationship?” He had hoped he hadn’t ruined anything. He had been thinking about this for a while, but he was too scared to ask. He had been too afraid to do anything about it. He was just so worried he would have to see that hurt expression on Hinata’s face again, because of him, and he didn’t want that. All he wanted was to see Hinata smile, see how he blinded everyone around him with his overly wide grin and his bubbly personality. He wanted to see the ample brown eyes glint in the sunlight, cheeks blushed red, soft, ginger locks flying across his face. He didn’t want to see Hinata look sad, hurt, or broken. He wanted Hinata, and he wanted to make him happy. After realizing his feelings, that’s all he’s wanted. He’s wanted to be by Hinata forever, make the small ginger the happiest, and make the boy feel so loved.

Yet, he was so afraid. Afraid of what could happen. He didn’t want to ruin Hinata, he didn’t want his sunshine to leave him, not like his old teammates. He didn’t want to hurt him at all. He was so afraid. He had to take back what he said. He couldn't ruin everything again.

Kageyama opened his mouth to take back what he said, blinded by how overly conscious he was being, when Hinata spoke out before him. “I thought we were dating?” Hinata raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Since when?!” Kageyama exclaimed, wide eyed, but a tsunami of relief flooded over him.

“Since… that one time? That we… y’know… Did that.” Hinata looked away shyly, and possibly even hurt. Hinata looked back, determined “Did… did you not think that we were dating?”

“No, but I’m glad we are.” Kageyama sighed apprehensively at first, having caught a small glimpse of the hurt he had caused, then smoothly transitioning it into a much more content one, leaning back in towards Hinata’s lips.

“Okay, good.”

“But, why did you… push me back then? Against the wall?” Kageyama pulled back. “I… don’t understand.”

“Because you— You wanted to stop! Stop what we were doing! And I didn’t want to, I wanted to keep doing what we were doing. I.. I realized that I liked you, and I wanted to spend time with you, and I didn’t want to quit! But I was all confused when you wanted to stop, so I tried to show my feelings to you so you could understand, and then I went all  _ gwahhh _ when you returned my kisses and-“ Hinata stopped to catch his breath, “and then it all led to this.” The redhead finished, gazing at the ground, pink tinting the tips of his ears.

Kageyama leaned back in, resting his forehead on Hinata’s shoulder, hands gripping on either side of the smaller boy, blush filling his face from the passionate words that were just spoken to him. Eager, yet washed with some uncertainty, he self consciously nuzzled his head on Hinata’s neck and bit the smaller boy’s ear, purring softly. “I’m taking you home tonight.”

“What? Kageyama~ what do you mean?” squirmed Hinata, subtly pulling his shirt out, making sure that it covered over his shorts.

“I.. Let’s do it again.”

“What?” Hinata asked with a coy smile creeping up his lips.

“Don’t make me say it or we won’t do anything.” Kageyama huffed a warm breath into Hinata’s ear, frustrated. 

“Wahh! Fine! Hmmph, stupid Bakageyama.” complained Hinata.

Kageyama, feeling confident because of the positive events that just unraveled before him, growled out in a low voice, one that would make Hinata shiver, “Whatever. I love you, dumbass.”

“WhAT?! You can’t just say that! I’m- I’m not ready! A-And not in THAT voice!” Hinata squealed, flushing various shades of red, pushing away from Kageyama, eyes wide, but quite fond. Hinata drew closer again, hands balled in fists in Kageyama’s shirt. Kageyama looked down, questioning. Hinata planted his face into Kageyama’s chest and mumbled out, “I love you, too…”

Then Kageyama himself flushed and pulled Hinata closer to him, placing his face in Hinata’s hair, taking large breaths, breathing in the orange locks. 

Every single day, after practice, Kageyama would be led behind the large gymnasium by his boyfriend, Hinata, and everyday, they would kiss each other, which usually ended in more than just kisses, but of course, not after a little bit of practice.


End file.
